Growing Dragon
by Trafalgar Law XOXO
Summary: There was a report on a Serial Killer on the loose and Makoto wants to catch him, Rin declined it saying he was just a kid.Makoto decides to prove to everyone in town that he can be able to beat the Town's bully Caleb OC .No pairings.OCs involved.


Makoto was running through the streets as he was on his way to the Hiwatari mansion with his bag behind his back. His navy blue hair blowing wildly as he ran fast and his hat thankfully stayed on. He ran across the street as a car was going to pass by and unknown to him that was Uncle Ray's car that almost hit him. Ray saw Makoto and then said, "He is so busted." Makoto ran to the gate as it opened to let Kai' s limo inside and he ran inside and yelled, "Thanks!" He ran up the hill as the door was gonna open for Kai to go out for work. Makoto didn't slow down as he then slid on his knees under Kai's legs and he called out, "Sorry Uncle Kai!" He began running up the steps and Kai just watched, annoyed, as he heard his butler say, "What an energetic young man." Kai then spoke, "To bad he gets it from his father."

Makoto was breathing heavily as he got to Gou's door and opened it without knocking and then yelled, "Gou, you'll never believe this!" Gou looked away from his book and then said, "Yeah, I can't, after so many times I told you to knock before entering." Makoto blinked and then closed it infront of him and then a knock was heard. Gou grew an anime vein as he then said, "Just get in here you idiot." Makoto did so and placed his bag on the floor as he looked through it and took out the newspaper. He came over and then said, "Read all of the highlighted sentences." Gou looked at him as though this was supposed to be a trick. Makoto as though reading his mind and expression shook his head, "Just read it."

Gou looked down at it and began reading the sentences that were highlighted, and he blinked as though this was news to him. Makoto then said, "There's a maniac out there killing people and they're in Japan right now! In TOKYO!!" Gou then said, more to himself, "That' s why my father looked so bothered when he read the paper this morning." Makoto blinked as he then asked, "You didn't hear about it?" Gou looked to him and shook his head and then said, "Surprising how you came running here by yourself knowing there' s a killer on the loose." Makoto blinked and then said, "That' s only because I knew he wouldn't strike because the streets were busy. Come on Gou, don't you watch those scary movies with all of those Serial Killers. They don't attack until you are alone." Gou looked to him and then said, "What about the Joker?" Makoto blinked as he then looked defeated, "You're right,but I would be dead now right?" Gou nodded and then asked, "I wonder how you got past your parents though?" Makoto looked to him and then said, "They're on vacation and I'm staying with Grandpa who doesn't give a care about the newspaper."

Just then a knock was heard and Gou looked to Makoto and said, "Least someone knows how to knock before entering. Come in." Just then Rin came in and said, looking scared, "Guys,did you hear about the Maniac?" Gou and Makoto nodded as he then said, "That's why this barnacle came here." Rin then asked, "Do you think he's gonna come after you?" Gou blinked as he then frowned, "Why?" She shrugged and then said, "Well, I dunno, because you're the president's son?" Gou then said, "I'd like to see him try." Makoto smiled and nodded, "Yeah,I'd like to go see if we can catch him." Rin frowned as she then said, "Makoto, you are a kid. In elementary school. Taking on a grown person." Makoto shrugged as he then said, "So?Our dad's took down Gou's great grandpa before. And that is beyond a grown man." Rin then said, "You're only seven. They were thirteen! You aren't men, you guys! You're kids!" Makoto then said, "I don't see why you're getting all upset about it? I mean you act as though we're actually going to do it." Rin then said,"Because! You guys always think that you are grown men, but you're not! No matter how mature you act, you're still a darn kid!"

Makoto frowned as he then said, "Well look who's talking. You always have to act like you're the mom around here don'tcha." Rin frowned and then he said, "I guess you should know that not only do you think because we're kids, that we're willing to cower behind some of the most laziest police officers who take their time with any case. No WAY! Nuh- uh! Not me! I'm tired of depending on the grown ups all the time when they think their helping, but they only make things worse." Gou just listened to their argument, but knew that he was feeling just like Makoto, just not showing it verbally. He was tired of the grown ups thinking that they know how to handle things. He also felt abit sorry for Makoto, when his parents talked to Kane and Salima about Caleb, and it only made Caleb beat him up more. Makoto looked to Rin and then said, "If you don't believe me. Watch the next time that Caleb comes up to me for my money. I won't be giving it to him and showing him that the Makoto that was just a little punk that ran away is not here anymore." Then the blunette walked out the door. Rin looked to Gou as though telling him to do something. Gou rolled his eyes as he placed his book down on the side table and then said, "Seems I'm always the one getting you two's out of trouble."

Makoto walked down the mansion hill and his face was red with anger and if possible, smoke was fuming from his ears. He hated being treated like a kid and what he hates even more was those kinds of people who put other's hopes down and make them look and feel like they can't do anything right. He fixed his hat on his head and then heard voice call after him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Gou and Rin coming up to him. Just as he thought, Rin said, "Makoto you can't confront Caleb like this. What are you doing this for?" Makoto turned to her and then said, "I'm tired of feeling like some kind of disgrace to my family name! Alright! My parents NEVER had bullies picking on them and the fact that unlike them, I run away like such a chicken just gets me aggravated!"

The three walked to the park and there they saw Caleb taking Enrique Jr' s money. Makoto frowned as he saw Caleb look his way with a smirk. The teenager walked over to the three, dropping Enrique Jr out of his sight, and stopped over to Makoto and then said, "You have my money." He stuck his hand out, first at two-toned boy looked at him with his arms crossed, as though Caleb was some retard and shrugged as he said, "I owe you five right?" Caleb nodded and then Gou gave him a high five and said, "There,I paid ya." Caleb growled and turned to Rin as she placed her money in his hand and turned to Makoto. Makoto frowned as he then shoved Caleb's hand away from him and the money Rin gave him fell to the ground. Everyone in the park saw and were already praying for Makoto now, as Caleb had a murderous look in his eyes as he growled. Caleb grabbed Makoto by the collar of his shirt and then said, "What? Finally decide to grow balls,huh? I said to give me your damn money." Makoto just glared at him and shoved his hands away from him and then said, "I'm not the same as before! You can expect this from me from now on! Just because your life is messed up, doesn't mean you can mess up someone else's. Start solving your problems instead of putting them on someone else." Makoto had fire burning in his auburn colored eyes as he spoke to him. Then, his head flew to the side and Rin gasped as she brought her hands to her mouth and Gou looked as though he was going to jump in any second. Makoto was his best friend since he was born, but even if they were obvious rivals, that didn't mean they weren't friends.

Makoto was punched on his cheek as his words must have hit a nerve in Caleb as a big red spot was left on his cheek. Makoto then looked to him as he then said, "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Caleb. Like I said, I'm tired of being pushed around like a rag doll. So, no matter what you do to me, I won't give in to you." He noticed Caleb was going to punch him and a second before he got hit, Makoto caught his fist. Luckily his Grandpa made him take those Ken-do trainings. He took his most prize possession off, his hat, and gave it to Rin and then said, "Hold that for me." Caleb growled and then said, "No way am I going to let you get away with this!" Gou then found a thick stick as he tossed it over to Makoto who caught it and smiled, "Thanks Gou." The leader and oldest of the three nodded as he moved Rin away and then said,"Move out of the way." Jaja looked over to the park, Dante following right behind him saw that Makoto was fighting with Caleb. Jaja smiled big as he then said, "Alright! You go Makoto!" He turned to Dante and whispered, "I bet my money on Caleb." Dante nodded and then watched and then said, "Are you sure about that?" Jaja turned back to see that Makoto was dodging every punch with the branch and Caleb looked..... like he just lost a million dollars.

Makoto was hitting Caleb all over as he then got pay back for everything that Caleb done, and Caleb was now on the floor, exhausted. Makoto's chest rose high as he felt the need for air, looking down at Caleb with brave, unafraid eyes as he heard Caleb say, "Finish me off! What the hell do you think you're waiting for! Finish me off!" Just then, Makoto raised the stick in the air and by everyone's surprise, he threw the branch behind Caleb far away and then said, "No. I'm not like you. I'm not as low as you are." Caleb looked down to his fists as he heard that and began to think. That was also one of Makoto's specialties he got from his dad. He knew how to make people have second thoughts. Everyone cheered for Makoto as Rin and Gou came over towards him and she punched his arm, hard, as he rubbed it, "Oooow!" Rin then said,"That's for scaring me, you idiot. But great job!" She handed him his cap back and smiled as he said, "Thanks Rin." Gou then said, "I guess you really aren't such a whimp. Great job though. I was wondering when you would start to toughen up." He gave a short pat on Makoto's shoulder and Makoto looked like he actually did something heroic as he smiled, "Thanks Gou."

"Hey Granger!"

Makoto turned and then saw Caleb coming to him and then said, "You gotta teach me some of those things so I can use it against you." Makoto blinked as he then said,"Sure,Caleb."


End file.
